


Brotherly Love

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Incest, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: A sister is saving her brother from a witch.
Kudos: 12





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Братская любовь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846199) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Once upon a time there lived a brother and a sister who loved each other so much that they decided to marry each other. They wed as soon as both were twelve and started trying to make children. Three times the brother put a baby inside his sister, but each time the children were born weak and sickly and soon died. Then on the fourth time the brother seeked for an advice from a witch who lived in the forest. Here’s what she told him:  
“Don’t bed your sister yourself, but instead let every man in the village bed her, then healthy children will be born.”  
So the brother did and indeed after nine month his sister gave birth not to one, but two healthy babies: a boy and a girl. The men in the village longly argued who was the father, but both took after their mother, so among the men they looked most like her brother. So it was decided to consider him the father.  
The twins grew strong and healthy and also loved each other so much that they decided to marry each other just like their parents. But suddenly right on the wedding day on their twelfth birthday the witch came to the village and told to the twins’ parents:  
“You only have these children thanks to me, so here I’m rightfully taking my share.”  
Having that said she grabbed the boy and made away with him to the forest. The girl became sad and came to her predecessors’ graves to cry. In twelve years three apple trees had grown on those graves: one with green apples, one with yellow ones and the last one with red ones. Their leaves rustled in the wind and the desolate girl heard that rustle as a whisper:  
“Sorrow not, our beloved sister, but better take our apples for the journey and go to the witch, perhaps something will come out of it.”  
And so the girl did.

The girl walked through the forest and after a while a grey wolf stood in her way and said:  
“I’m going to eat you.”  
“Don’t eat me, grey wolf,” the girl replied. “But better help me to save my brother from the witch, then I’ll let you use my pussy.”  
“How do I know,” the grey wolf said, “maybe you’re letting everyone use your pussy?”  
“Then I’ll promise to let only you use it,” the girl decided.  
The wolf gave it a thought and agreed.

The girl went on through the forest and after a while a red fox stood in her way and said:  
“I’m going to eat you.”  
“Don’t eat me, red fox,” the girl replied. “But better help me to save my brother from the witch, then I’ll let you use my ass.”  
“How do I know,” the red fox said, “maybe you’re letting everyone use your ass?”  
“Then I’ll promise to let only you use it,” the girl decided.  
The fox gave it a thought and agreed.

The girl went on through the forest and after a while a brown bear stood in her way and said:  
“I’m going to eat you.”  
“Don’t eat me, brown bear,” the girl replied. “But better help me to save my brother from the witch, then I’ll let you use my mouth.”  
“How do I know,” the brown bear said, “maybe you’re letting everyone use your mouth?”  
“Then I’ll promise to let only you use it,” the girl decided.  
The bear gave it a thought and agreed.

The girl went on through the forest and finally came to the witch’s hut.  
“Come out, evil witch!” the girl shouted. “Give me back my brother!”  
The witch came to the doorstep, saw the girl and got angry. The witch stamped her foot and suddenly a clowder of cats attacked the girl. They momentarily teared her clothes apart and proceeded to rip off her skin. But then the grey wolf appeared and drove the cats away, and the girl ate a green apple and her skin was instantly healed.  
The witch became even angrier, she waved her hand and a murder of crows attacked the girl. They momentarily pecked out her eyes and proceeded to her nipples and clitoris. But then the red fox appeared and drove the crows away, and the girl ate a yellow apple and her eyes grew back.  
The witch became totally angry, grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged into her hut before shoving her into the oven where the girl quickly started to char. But then the brown bear appeared, torn the witch to pieces and got the girl out of the oven. The girl ate a red apple and her char disappeared.  
The girl released her brother from the basement where the witch kept him and, as promised, immediately let the animals use her holes. For three days and three nights they were enjoyed the pleasures of flesh and on the fourth day returned to the village to complete the interrupted wedding.  
“Why do you still want to wed?” the villagers asked. “The animals have already divided her whole body between themselves anyway.”  
“They might have divided the body,” the brother answered. “But her love remains mine.”  
And what for the three apple trees that helped the sister to save her brother, the twins gratefully cut them down and made three dog houses out of them, or rather a wolf house, a fox house and a bear house, built on the same place the trees were. Those animal houses never rotter or leaked, always trustily protecting their sister’s lovers.


End file.
